That Morning
by PerfectTwo96
Summary: Maura wakes up to Angela making breakfast downstairs. What will Jane do? Pre-established Rizzles, fluff.
1. That Morning Part 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Rizzoli and Isles.**

**Just a little two-piece of fluff that I decided to write. Hope you like it, let me know :)**

Maura woke up but didn't open her eyes, trying to savour every moment before she had to start the day. That was when she felt a weight across her stomach, it was a familiar weight but before she could think more of it she heard bustling downstairs which must have been what woke her and she immediately tensed up. She quickly realised from the familiar humming that it was only Angela and relaxed. Jane had taught her to always be alert. Thinking of the brunette made her open her eyes and look down at her girlfriend lying half on top of her.

Seeing Jane lying beside her with her hair splayed all over the pillows made Maura grin like a teenager. Jane, obviously hearing the same thing that had woken Maura minutes earlier, moaned into the pillow and whispered "Not now Ma!" and snuggled under the duvet. Maura looked on and wondered how long it would take for the detective to realise what that meant.

"Jane..." Maura whispered in a warning tone which Jane took the wrong way and turned into the smaller womans body.

"Good morning Maura." She whispered suggestively into the blondes ear making her shiver as she kissed Maura's neck and ran her hand down the doctors body, her intent clear.

"Jane as much as I love what you're about to do, we're lying here in bed, naked might I add, and your mother is cooking breakfast in my kitchen." That had the desired affect on the detective as Jane quickly used both hands to pull the duvet under her chin.

"Maura, remind me again why my Mother lives in your guest house?" This caused Maura to giggle which she failed to contain. Hearing her girlfriend giggling made Jane smile, even with the fact that her Mother was just down the stairs.

"Jane I understand why we haven't told your family but wh-?"

She was cut off by Jane "Soon baby I promise." who then placed a chaste kiss on the blondes lips.

Maura completely understood Jane's apprehension towards telling her family but it had been 2 months and she didn't want to hide anymore, she wanted to walk down the street holding her hand or kiss her at Sunday dinner, she wanted the whole world to know how much she loved Jane Rizzoli. She knew Jane was worried about her family disowning her but if Angela walked in right now and caught them she wouldn't mind, she just had a feeling the Rizzoli matriarch wouldn't mind, a gut feeling Jane would call it.

Speaking of the woman, the two lovers heard a pair of footsteps on the stairs, Jane started to freak.

"Maura, Maura, that's Ma, Maura what do we do?" She exclaimed in a panicked whisper.

"Jane it's okay, she can't see through covers, that's impossible." As she said this Maura placed her hand on the taller womans body and felt her immediately relax.

The two jumped apart as the door opened to reveal Angela "Maura darling I made breakfast and was wondering- Oh Janie I didn't know you'd be here too."

"Yeah Ma, I had too much drink to drive last night so I just crashed here."

"I'll fix you a plate so and see you girls in a minute." She said as she left, what the girls didn't see was the knowing smile on the older woman's face or the fact that Jane and Maura's clothes were all over the hall where they had been hastily discarded the night before.


	2. That Morning Part 2

**So yeah, this is the end, I might write our women coming out to the others but for now this is it. Thanks for reading!**

"Jane, I know you said we'd tell them soon and I totally understand why and I don't want to pressure you but can you give me some sort of timeline at least because I want..." Maura had suddenly lost all her confidence so decided it was best to just trail off. The look on her face made Jane's heart melt.

"What do you want Maura? You can tell me anything and I will try every single thing I can to give you what you want. Whatever it is." Jane really would do anything for Maura but she didn't know how to convey to the other woman how much she would do.

"Really?"

"I swear, tell me what you want. I know we haven't said it but I love you, I do, I love you so much and I will do anything to see you happy." This finally seemed to get through to Maura as she looked up into Janes eyes with a new-found confidence.

"You Jane, you make me happy and you're all I want but I want to be able to hold your hand walking down the street or kiss your cheek at Sunday dinner or... or put my arm around you in The Robber. I want the world to know that I am in love with Jane Rizzoli. I completely understand why we haven't said anything yet but Jane I want to show you off. I'm tired of hiding and lying by omission." Jane was a little taken aback by Maura's heart-filled speech but she completely understood where her girlfriend was coming from. She leaned in and soundly kissed her girlfriends lips.

"Get dressed."

"Where are we going Jane?"

"Just get dressed and you'll find out." Jane replied with a playful smirk before walking into the bathroom, picking up her clothes from the night before on the way.

When she emerged moments later she found her girlfriend standing in only her underwear in the closet looking for something to wear. "Maura just something simple, here look this is perfect." She said grabbing a pair of her own sweats and one of Maura's work out t-shirts. Maura gave her one of her 'What do you think your doing?' looks. "Trust me, plus we're not leaving the house yet." Maura gave her a confused look but put on the clothes knowing Jane well enough to know that there was no point in asking any more.

"Thank you, now come with me." Jane said taking Mauras hand and pulling her towards the top of the stairs. When there she stopped abruptly and turned to Maura. "You trust me, right?"

"Completely." Maura didn't even have to think about it. She really did.

That was enough for Jane, she had seen the total trust in her girlfriends eyes and knew she was doing the right thing. She started down the stairs with Maura on the step behind her. Reaching the bottom of the stairs she placed a quick kiss on the blondes temple and whispered "I love you" in her ear.

The blonde stood on her tip toes, kissed the brunette on the cheek and whispered "I love you too" in Jane's ear.

Wasting no more time the taller woman moved into the kitchen and pulled the doctor close to her side as she leaned against the breakfast bar.

"Um Ma, I... no we... we have something to tell you."

Angela turned and took in the scene before her. Her daughter was holding her 'best friend' so tight to her side it looked like it was hurting the smaller woman, but looking at the blondes face it was simply a mix of confusion and hopefulness. Taking in Jane's face she saw nerves, nerves and love. "Yes Jane?" She said, even though she knew what was coming.

"Ma, I know this might be hard for you but..." she looked down at the woman beside her and found a new confidence "Ma I'm gay" she said, looking back to her mother "And I am completely one hundred percent in love with Maura." With her confession made she looked back down at Maura who was looking at her with sheer love.

"Honey I'm old, not stupid, I'm just glad you decided to finally tell us. Now, here's your breakfast." She turned back to the two younger women who were staring at her with identical looks of shock.

"What? Ma you knew?"

"Jane, everybody has known since it happened. You two have been so happy and if that wasn't an indicator the clothes you two leave everywhere was. Now I have to go to work. Love you baby, you too Maura." And she left with a kiss on the cheek of both her daughters.

"Jane what just happened?"

"I just came out to my mother and apparently she, and everyone else, already knew about us."

Both stood in different states of shock until Maura said "And we leave clothes everywhere."


	3. That Evening

**So what I've decided on with this story is for it to just be a few shots of Jane and Maura coming out to their friends and family. I'll leave it as complete and update whenever inspiration comes. **

**Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favourites, hope you like this one :)**

Maura wanted to help Jane de-stress. Coming out to her mother, however accepting she was, has been stressful and now that her mother knew, Jane was terrified that the 'whole world' would now know about their relationship and her mother would end up 'interrupting ALL the time' and start nagging the women about marriage and children - not that Maura was completely opposed to the idea. On top of that Jane got pulled into work for a meeting about their last case. Maura knew that Jane would be completely wound up when she got home because there was nothing more she hated than meetings, paperwork and people knowing about her personal life and today had contained all three.

A combination of these things led Maura to the kitchen. Shen knew that food always cheered up the brunette when she was in a bad mood and hoped that would work today. She had just put the lasagna in the oven when she heard the front door open and her girlfriends signature boots make their way towards her.

"Hey Jane, how are you feeling?"

Maura was starting her clean up as she felt a strong, familiar pair of hands encircle her waist "Hey Maur, I'm a bit better I guess. What are you up to?" Once Jane had finished talking Maura felt the brunettes soft lips make their way up her neck to the spot under her ear which drove her crazy.

"Uh...um...I'm cooking food for you, so you, you know, can relax." The blonde managed to splutter out, totally flustered by her girlfriends actions.

"I know another way to relax." Jane replied, her voice dropped to the gravelly tone she kept for the bedroom, and as she said this she took Maura's hips and spun her around, effectively pinning the smaller woman against the counter.

Maura couldn't stop Jane if she wanted, and she didn't. Instead of resisting she pulled the taller woman's lips down to meet hers in a searing kiss. As Maura pulled her down into the kiss one of Jane's hands moved to the nape of the other woman's neck while the other stayed on her lower back.

When Jane's need for air was too much she pulled away and started leaving a trail of kisses down Maura's neck as her hands moved to her ass. Maura somehow found the words to speak "Are you really okay?"

"No more talking!" Came Jane's reply as she brought her lips back to her girlfriends and in one clean move she hooked her hands under Maura's thighs and lifted her up and onto the counter. The blondes first response was to wrap her legs around the detectives waist and draw her closer.

Both women were too engrossed in the kiss to hear the back door open and Frankie walk in who stood in shock for a moment at the sight of his sister pinning another woman, _'Maura, not just some woman'_ he corrected himself, up against a kitchen counter. At the sight of Maura's hand moving up the back of his sisters top he regained his ability to speak "Um I'll come back later but just to let you know, I don't think Ma would appreciate you guys doing that where she makes breakfast."

"Jesus Christ Frankie don't sneak up on us like that!" Jane almost shouted as she jumped away from Maura.

"Language Jane!" Maura chastised as she slid off the counter and straightened her skirt.

"Sorry Janie but there was no sneaking involved, I knocked before I opened the door. I'll just uh go back to Ma's and see you two tomorrow.

"Frankie, wait," Jane said, rushing towards her retreating brother who stopped at the sound of her voice "hey man, you okay with this?" she asked with a worried look in her eyes "I know it's probably a shock but I'm happy, we're happy." she said with a glance at Maura.

"Jane, do you wanna know why I'm here?"

"Why?"

"Ma asked me to come 'Check on Maura'" he replied, using his fingers to insert inverted commas "I figured something might be up, I just didn't expect to see THAT. I knew you two were together though, everybody does, Korsak and Frost have a bet on when you guys are gonna come out to everyone, not even on if you're together."

"Are you serious, I'm going to KILL them."

Maura just laughed and stepped in beside Jane and wrapped an arm around her waist "Jane relax, this means they accept us."

"Hmm yeah I guess it does." Jane said grinning down at her girlfriend and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I don't know how you could think anyone could ever not accept ye, everyone knows you guys are perfect for each other!"

"Thanks Frankie, it means a lot." It really did mean so much to his sister.

"I'll leave you two to get back to earlier." He said with a gesture towards the counter. "See you tomorrow." As he walked out the door he heard the women laughing and didn't want to even think about what his sister had planned for the night.


	4. That Friday

**So I've finally had another bout of inspiration for this story, sorry it took so long but it's simply a lack of time and inspiration. Anyway, here it it.**

Things throughout the ensuing week had, miraculosly, settled back to normal and nobody else acknowledged the women's changed relationship, even if they did know. Although that being said the team had caught a case early Monday morning that had them running off their feet until lunchtime Friday with the afternoon being spent on paperwork with the thoughts of drinks at The Dirty Robber being the only thing getting them through it.

At 5 o'clock on the dot Jane walked into the morgue to collect Maura. They had agreed on the policy that if an ideal situation came up that they would tell people. They were done hiding and lying, it was time.

By 5:45 she had eventually gotten Maura away from her office and the couple plus Korsak and Frost were seated in their favourite booth with a drink in front of them and the conversation was flowing freely. Soon though Maura realised that her drink was gone and offered to go to the bar to get in another round for everybody.

Upon arriving at the bar she noticed that the bar attender was very busy and that she was going to have a hard time getting his attention. Finally after a couple of minutes and placing her order she felt a presence beside her, invading her personal space, she turned to asses the situation and see if this person knew they were so close to her. Turning, she caught sight of a man who thought he was good looking.

Seeing that she had realised he was there he decided to speak up "So a pretty lady like you must have a pretty name."

"I do in fact have a name." She replied, looking around hoping to see what the bar attender was doing that was taking him so long, not seeing him she realised she was stuck in the presence of this insufferable man for a bit longer.

"Do you want me to guess?" He added with a wink and a step closer. Maura tried to look anywhere but at him.

Jane, noticing the man approaching and obviously hitting on her girlfriend, was contemplating going to the bar to help her out when the blonde caught her eye and pleaded for her help and that sealed the deal. Turning to the guys while sliding out of the booth she said "I'll be right back, I just have to go save my girlfriend from that creep."

Maura, becoming more and more unnerved by the man, had never been so grateful to feel two strong arms wrap around her waist and he girlfriend place a kiss on her cheek. "Hey babe, you ok? Is this man bothering you?" Jane, while wrapping her arms around her girlfriend had made sure that the creep hitting on her girlfriend had seen her badge.

"Yes Jane, thank you, he was just leaving." She replied, looking the man in the eye for the first time since their interaction had started. Jane wanted to laugh at the flustered man as he took in the sight of her badge, her interaction with the woman he had been chatting up, his stuttering remark about leaving and his wild hand gestures that accompanied his statement.

Thankfully their drinks arrived just then, Jane picked up two of them and turned and said with a laugh "Come on, I'm sure I left two stunned detectives behind me."

"Jane, what did you do?" Maura asked with a giggle.

Meanwhile, back at the table, the boys were struggling to pick their jaws up off the table. They hadn't expected Jane to be so nonchalant when telling them, they had expected Maura to slip up and Jane to be embarrassed, and they certainly hadn't expected such a PDA from their friend so soon after this revelation. Frost eventually broke the stunned silence just when the two women left the bar when he said "I win." With Korsak replying with a simple "I think so."

The women sat down at the table, much closer than they had been before and Jane wrapped her arm around the smaller woman, Maura settling into her side, and Jane looked at the men for a reaction with a smirk on her face. She was greeted with shocked expressions from both.

"So, um, Jane, did you really mean what you said earlier?" asked Frost with a bit of a stammer.

"Huh Frost, what would you be referring to, you'll have to be more specific, I said lots of things earlier." Jane teased, knowing exactly what her partner was talking about.

"That thing about you guys being, you know, together?" he asked, very nervous all of a sudden.

Maura felt that this was an appropriate time to enter the conversation "If you are asking if Jane and I are a couple the answer would be a yes, we are in fact 'together' as you would say. To confirm this fact she turned and gave Jane a quick kiss on the lips, leaving the two men completely stunned.

"So who won how much money? Come on guys I know ye have a bet, ye bet on everything from how long you will take in the queue at the cafe to the weekend sports results!" Jane would've guessed, even if Frankie hadn't told her.

"Fine, I won 50 bucks." Announced Frost

"I think with that 50 bucks you could buy us a round of shots, what do you think Maura?"

"I agree." Then, leaning in closer so only Jane could hear, the blonde added "But Jane, if I were you, I wouldn't get too drunk or stay too long, who knows what might happen if we went home." Getting the desired reaction from her girlfriend she gave a little giggle and made the men's jaws drop once again as their imagination ran wild as to what could give their partner that kind of reaction.


	5. That Dinner

**So this one was inspired by a prompt from cecilis, so thank you. Enjoy!**

"Maura what the hell am I supposed to wear?" Jane, for once, was the one worrying over what she was supposed to wear. The morning after their early night at The Robber, Maura had gotten a call from Constance telling her that she was in town and that evening she wanted to have dinner. Maura, deciding it was time to tell her mother about their relationship, asked if Jane could accompany them. Her mother, while surprised, had agreed. Jane however, was not too keen on the idea of doing this under such a formal setting but, she had promised Maura anything and this was what she wanted so she would try, for her.

"Jane, language! Do you want to wear a dress or trousers?" They were standing in Jane's bedroom, looking at the inside of her wardrobe.

Jane shuddered at the thought of wearing a dress, they were only for very special occasions "As good as an occasion this is, I think I would feel too exposed and uncomfortable in a dress, is that okay?"

"It's whatever you feel comfortable in. Here, how about these dress pants with this blouse?" With this she handed Jane a pair of high waisted black trousers and a deep purple blouse.

"I don't know how you manage to match clothes so well! Do you think these will make the right impression on your mother?" The closer it got to the dinner the more nervous she was feeling.

Maura stood to face her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around Jane's slender neck "My mother already thinks you're the best friend I could ever have, she knows that you protect me and treat me better than anyone else ever has. I think she's always known that I was more attracted to girls so I don't think this will come as a big shock to her."

"You think your mother knows?" Jane was quite shocked to have this information supported by a nod of Maura's head, "Maura, can I ask, have you ever done this before, with a woman?"

While seeming a little taken aback by the question the blonde answered none the less, "There was a couple of girls in college and med school who I fooled around with a bit but none of it was ever serious, we never even had intercourse. What about you?"

The brunette acted alot different to the question, she had been expecting it, her eyes took on a far off look and Maura knew she was remembering "Yeah, once before. In the academy. We, I, I thought we had it all but in the end she just screwed me over and I couldn't bear to be with another woman. Until you that is, I always knew I was into women and you just proved that by being the one for me." Jane brought herself back to the present and looked straight into her girlfriends eyes with such love.

"Jane Rizzoli you are a massive sap and I love it!" While Jane's speech took Maura aback, it made her love the Detective even more.

XXX

The dinner wasn't going bad, but that said, it wasn't going good either. Maura had managed to discreetly help Jane order and all three women were sitting equidistance apart around a round table. Neither Jane nor Maura were into displays of affection but right now, neither wanted anything more than to reach out and touch the others hand. All three were finding it harder and harder to come up with conversation topics and the couple knew, as the waiter took the plates from their main course, that the time was drawing near.

"So Jane, how is Angela doing?"

"Um, yeah she's good, she likes working in the cafe, gets her out of the house and gives her loads of people to gossip with." Nervous laughter, Jane Rizzoli, badass homicide detective had been reduced to nervous laughter. "She is completely doting over TJ, my brother Tommy's son. You know, first grandchild."

"Any chance of any more grandchildren?"

The couple were stunned for a moment before Jane eventually managed to reply. "Well I can't imagine Frankie settling down enough to give her one anytime soon and as for me, I don't know what the future holds."

"Well whatever it holds it'll involve both of us, won't it Jane?" Maura reached her hand across the table to take Jane's in her own, simply because she couldn't resist anymore and to show her mother exactly what she meant.

"Yes Maura, yes it will." Jane replied with eyes only for the hazel ones across from her and wearing her first genuine smile all night.

"You two have finally decided to tell me." This made both women snap their heads around to see a smiling Constance.

"What, mother you knew?" Maura was the first to recover this time.

"Darling I've always known, I'm just surprised you've waited so long to tell me."

"What do you mean, mother we've only been together a little over two months!" Jane still seemed in some kind of daze.

"I thought you two have been together for years, no?"

"No mother, yes we do realise now that it was always heading that way but all along we were totally oblivious."

"Well that is a surprise. I am very happy for you both though."

"I am also very happy." Exclaimed Jane, finally coming out of her shock induced daze.

"I don't think I've ever been happier." Added Maura, just as the waiter came with their desserts and all three women started them, the conversation now flowing freely.


End file.
